


Stranger

by BlondieBadCat



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieBadCat/pseuds/BlondieBadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluff about Tucker meeting a certain far out and hip ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> edited from my deviantart acct, originally posted 2/10/07

"Hey. I've never see you around. Are you new around here?"Tucker Foley asked, eyeing a tall man whom was wearing a long black trench coat with a hood helping to cover his flowing white hair and face. His black pants also helped to cover up his large dark colored combat boots. The other man let out a grunt as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on, a frown covering his features "Why so moody?" Tucker asked, reaching out and slapping the other man playfully on the arm. "This is a party! Lighten up, take that big old jacket off!" Grinning, Tucker yanked out his PDA.

"Oh!" The stranger said, excited as he took in the electronic device that Tucker had pulled out. "Is that the—"

"Yes! It sure is! The new DF582 model," Tucker stated proudly. _Finally, someone who appreciates a good piece of technology!_ He thought to himself "But shh!" He added, pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone I showed you. You can't even get it in stores yet. I fluked out and got to test it. Do you want to see it? We can try and find a room—Sam has lots of empty rooms; Sam's my friend, she's the one having this party—and I'll show you what is can do! Oh. By the way, I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley," He rushed over his words with his excitement.

"Nicolai. I am a bit of a technology geek myself," Ignoring the techo geek statement, Tucker grabbed Nicolai's hand and began leading them through the waves of people to the stairs before leading him up to the second floor. Once he was able to find an empty room, Tucker shoved Nicolai inside and shut the door behind him. He brown haired boy bounced over to the bed in the room and plopped himself down. Nicolai followed and sat down beside him, settling in close to Tucker, sliding a hand behind him to lean on.

  
"See? You can watch videos, listen to music, email..." Tucker continued on with explaining all the PDA's features, a dusting of rose rising to his cheeks.

~*~*~

Downstairs with Vlad and Sam, a whisp of icy air fled from Danny's lips. He looked towards their 'chaperon' with a frown on his face. Vlad rolled his eyes.

“This isn't of my doing so don't bother giving me that look,” Vlad murmured against his ear, loud enough for Sam to hear what he was saying to Daniel as well.

"God damnit!" He cursed, hanging his head for a moment before pushing Vlad's arms from around his waist. “I'd better check it out,” Sam nodded and Vlad's hand lingered at the younger mans lower back. “Hopefully it's just the box ghost,” He muttered, but neither Sam nor Vlad could hear him over the music and noise of the other party goers. He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the stairs and went up them, two at a time.

~*~*~

"Uh, Nicolai? You're getting awfully close to me," Tucker complained as Nicolai had an arm behind him and pressed close to Tucker, his gloved fingers pressing against Tucker's darker ones as they held the PDA. He moved his hand away from Tucker's, bringing it up to gently touched Tucker's face. "Nicolai?" Tucker asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, friend?" Nicolai asked as he leaned closer to Tucker, their faces inches apart. Tucker's cheeks began to burn slightly with embarrassment and more so when Nicolai pressed his lips to Tucker's. Tucker's eyes widened but Nicolai was the one that pulled away from him.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled as he burst into the room, door bouncing hard against the wall as he changed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. He shot a blast of icy energy at Nicolai before Tucker yelled at him to stop.

"Danny! What are you doing!?" Tucker asked in disbelief. Nicolai yanked down his hood, showing his entire face for the first time.

"You!” Nicolai hissed in anger. “I am _trying_ to be _'young'_ and as _'far-out'_ as you teens today are, but alas you have ruin all my chances of becoming _'hip'!_ " Staring at the man with eyes wide, Tucker started to ramble nonsense.

"Duh Tucker! You didn't know that was Technus?!"

"He said his name was Nicolai! I never really saw his face! I—I..ugh!" Tucker rambled on in complete disbelief of what was happening. Danny shook his head and sent a blasted at Technus who attempted to block the blast before Danny was sealing him in the thermos. With a sigh, Danny turned back to Danny Fenton and put the cap back on the thermos.

"Tucker? Buddy? You okay?" Danny asked, looking over at him as he tossed the thermos between his hands.

"Yes," Tucker replied softly after a moment of silence had passed, looking at the thermos in Danny's hands with a odd expression on his face. "I'm Fine,"

 


End file.
